


You better stick to the paths, you better stay safe...

by Reene_Lou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tales with a Twist, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reene_Lou/pseuds/Reene_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red Riding Hood... But all is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek’s been trying for  _months_ , It’s the same route every time… He’s never been quite this  _close_  before. 

Stiles knows to stay on the path, he knows why it’s forbidden to stray remembering the thousand times he’d made the same promise to his Father “ **I swear, I’ll be careful Dad** ”. 

Stalking… Preying  _silently_  through the forest. Wishing he could get closer to _smell_ , to  _taste_. 

Stiles feels it more than he hears it, the quick  _snap_  of a twig underfoot. “You’ll have to be quicker than that” he thinks hurrying forward. 

Derek hisses at his own clumsiness, he could have almost sworn his prey had heard the  _crunch_  of the twig beneath his boot. He stops continuing after a small pause…

~~~~

Stiles reaches the front door and turns surveying the woods around him.

Derek watches from the shadows under a cover  _darkness_ … 

A glint of moonlight reflects off of the eyes of his  _prey_  and for a second they glow  _red_. 

Safe inside the house Stiles can hear the  _howling_  of his mate, he won this time reaching the house before Derek could catch him. 

He sheds the jacket with a  _smirk_ … Red with a hood, Derek always did have a sick sense of humour. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues...

The  _heat_  of the day lingers… Its influence shocking the Moon into a vibrant orange hue and a stupefied state, suspended barely above the treeline. For a second he entertains the idea of  _snuffing_  it out with a forefinger and thumb, ridding himself of the control it holds over him.

Instead he turns toward the house eager to continue the game…

~~~~

Stiles strips as he moves through the house, each item of clothing leaving a trail in his wake. He  _huffs_  a laugh thinking of Hansel and Gretel and the bread crumbs they dropped in hopes of finding their way home. There is  _no_  going back for him…

~~~~

The house is still, a  _soft_  light illuminating the second floor hallway.

Stiles lies on the bed, the hushed sound of the door closing and the  _groaning_  creak of the stairs causing him to  _shiver_  and giving rise to goose bumps.  He stops as he realises the roles are reversed… He is the big bad tonight and damnit it if he won’t embody the role with the same enthusiasm he takes to  _everything_.

Derek climbs the stairs at an almost maddeningly slow pace he can feel his  _pulse_  quickening… He didn’t quite realise how easily he would fall into the role of the inquisitive  _innocent_. He takes a moment outside the door to steady himself…

The room is dark save for a slender stream of moonlight bathing the end of the bed, eye’s  _flash_  red and a voice beckons him to come  _closer_ …

 ** _“Come closer dear one”_  **Stiles intones with a barely concealed  _growl_.

Derek inches forward from the darkness and into the warm amber glow of the moonlight.

 _ **“What a deep voice you have”**  _he  _murmurs_ eyes transfixed on the bed.

 ** _“All the better to greet you with”_**  Stiles intones once again, smoothing his hands across the sheets,  _beckoning_  him closer…

_**“What big eyes you have”** _

Derek takes another step forward…

_**“All the better to observe you with”** _

Stiles’ up moving at an  _alarming_  speed and is on his knees and reaching out towards him in seconds…

 _ **“What big hands you have”**_  He chokes out as those hands grasp for him holding his face and  _sliding_  down his neck and the front of his chest.

 _ **“The better to touch you with”**_  Stiles growls with barely contained  _ferocity_ …

His lips are warm as they  _ghost_  against the side of his neck, warmer still as he feels teeth  _nipping_.

 ** _“What a big mouth you have”_**  He gasps hands skimming from the arch of Stiles back and to the  _curve_  of his shoulder blades.

 ** _“The better to eat you with”_**  Stiles grins  _wickedly_  his teeth glinting in the moonlight, eyes locked with that of his helpless prey as his fingers elongate and nails become  _sharper_...

~~~~

Derek doesn’t scream he  _howls_ … Begging for more as Stiles attacks him ferociously, fucking him  _senselessly_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the works of kreugan.tumblr.com I would link you but I have no idea how!?
> 
> Might expand upon this if it gets any interest...
> 
> Continued due to mild interest.


End file.
